Necroman
by Arikanana13
Summary: The akumas have gotten worse as time passed. More people were in danger of a much more fatal outcome. Ladybug and Chat Noir were no exception to this risk, but, they were dedicated to saving the Parisians. When the unthinkable happens to our favorite duo how will they handle the realization that they might not always be partners? (Jade Turtle and Volpina/alya in this)
1. Chapter 1

This akuma was desperate. Hawkmoth had sensed the anger and pain from the man whose wife was going to put him behind bars. Did she really think he'd let her get away? his orange jumpsuit and chains became the newest villain, with a violent urge to take out every female in his site starting with the bitch who tried to put him away for putting her in her place. The chains dragged and clanked behind him as he ascended upon her home. "Honey... I'm home..." He almost purred though it came out animalistic; his hold on the doorknob reduced it to a broken lump of metal as he threw the door open. Her screams were cut short but not before the neighbors heard and the police were called.

"There seems to be a deathly Akuma roaming the streets targeting females. I advise everyone to stay inside until our heroes arrive and end this new Terror on Paris." The Newscaster spoke into the camera and Adrien Agreste watched from his phone and shook his head exasperated, slipping out of fencing class he opened his bag.

"Plagg we have t- _Did you already eat all of that cheese_?!" He groaned at his Kwamis appetite but pulled off his glove. "We don't have time for this, Plagg Transform me!"

Marinette Dupen-Cheng was walking home when she heard the screaming; running towards the cries for help and opening her bag. "Tikki Transform me!" in the flash of light she whips out her yoyo flying onto the scene. Her eyes widen in horror at the scene laid out before her. She turned to see Chat Noir with a expression mirroring hers.

"What happened…"

"Chat we have to stop them before they hurt someone else! Where is Jade Turtle and Le Rouse?" she asked already circling her yo yo and swinging it to a lamp post near the akuma. Chat shrugged helplessly and quickly followed after her.

The akuma seemed to be almost made of metal. Or at least that's how it felt to Chat Noir whenever he kicked or hit the guy. The thing was massive, not as big as Stone Heart but he was close enough, if Chat wasn't so preoccupied with fighting he'd make a name up for the thing. Names later though; He dodged the chains coming at him trying to deflect the attention off his lady, dont think he didn't notice how this akuma was only targeting females and he won't let her end up a on the floor broken like any of this things other victims. He watched the familiar flash of red as she dodged and ducked his attacks and slid under him and stands beside chat. "I think it's time I used my lucky charm." she sounded breathless, she had be pulling as many people as she could to safety and now it was just them. He suddenly wished for Jade Turtle and le Rouse to be here.

 _Where the hell are they?_

Nino and Alya may or may not have gotten detention for goofying off in class… or kissing behind the school. Either way they sighed and sat in the class with Kim and Alix who were also in detention for knocking the principle over during a race. Nino was the newest miraculous holder. It had occurred when master Fu himself came to the boy. A certain kitty might have dropped the hint but it was Fu who saw himself in the lay back boy and while he was still learning he never knew how hard it was being a hero. Though Fu retired as a miraculous holder Nino often visited him for advice and guidance; he would, after all, be the last one left to pass down the current holders had passed on. It was a depressing weight he carried every time he looked at his teammates. " _Thank god for Ladybugs lucky charm or I'd be a walking bruised banana"_. Nino muttered under his breath as Wayzz napped in his bag. Oblivious to the destruction wreaking havoc on his beloved city, he's also oblivious to his girlfriend being his superhero partner but that's a story for another time.

Alya on the other hand saw the broadcast about their latest foe because, her phone alerts her whenever an akuma attacks. It was especially hard to run her blog about ladybug now when juggling being a superhero too, her Kwami wasn't much help either all she did was complain while trying to convince Alya that being sneaky isn't a bad thing. She tapped her foot irritated wishing she could find a way out of detention, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are the best they can handle it. God she remembers when she opened the box to find the fox miraculous on her bed and was so excited. She wasn't a pro like ladybug but her and Jade Turtle were welcomed with open arms, being this close to Ladybug and having her show Alya the ropes was a dream. Chat was more help with getting around the town since they had similar weapons but she could barely contain herself. How many times has she almost told Marinette her identity? Way to many.

She just hoped detention would end already.

"Lucky Charm-" Her hand had just went into the air to catch her latest charm that was going to save the day but, she suddenly felt as if she was detached from her body. Shock coarsed through her as she looked down to see a completely metal hand soaked in red protruding from her stomach; she couldn't even register the pain as copper seemed to fill her mouth choking off her words. _Blood_. She thought, the world seeming to go in slow motion as her eyes flickerd up to see Chat Noirs face with a expression shes never seen before.

Time started up again.

The thing pulled his fist back as Ladybug let out a choked noise, collapsing like a broken doll right into Chat Noirs arms. "No no no Ladybug are you okay?!" What a dumb question, but it was impulse.

"C-Chat" Her voice sounded wrecked and muffled. "The… Akuma…"

Chat just shook his head. "Don't talk my Lady i'm going to get you help" He looked up, searching for civilians, someone. Anyone? " _Help!_ Help she's dying!" his voice cracked as her blood seemed to soak through his suit. His hands were shaking as he took one of hers, the other supporting her head. "Stay, _stay with me god dammit!_ _**HELP US**_ " He screamed. The akuma already off to find the latest victim.

"K-Kitty…"

 _Ba-bump_

She never uses that nickname normally. His eyes were blurry with tears as he stared at her.

 _Ba-bump_

"I… I don't want to die." She managed to whisper.

 _Ba-bump_

Tears slipped out her own eyes as he saw a steady trickle of blood passing her lips as she took a shuddering breath.

There was only silence.

The only heart he could hear was his own. Before his own eyes she seemed to wither. Her body looking as if a mist lay over it, he couldn't tell from the flow of tears.

"No, no no no please, my Lady no don't do this to me. Ladybug. Ladybug wake up. Wake up. Don't leave me alone Ladybug please dear god no don't please wake up LADYBUG" his screams echoed through the empty streets.

He pressed his lips to hers gently as he lowered her to the floor. Closing her still open eyes as he stood up. He turned to see the trail of blood. _Ladybugs blood._ Leading the way to the akuma. He wasn't going to get away, with a cry of fury, his emotions so rampant he didn't even need his catch phrase to activate the cataclysm as he slammed his hand into the monster's back.

Black cracks erupted over the akuma and the person it held as the power of destruction wrecked both the body and hawkmoths creation. He watched as the monster crumbled to dust on the floor.

He turned and ran to go back to his lady but stopped seeing her charm forgotten on the ground. It was a Pillow, red with black polka dots of course. He picked it up and stared at it, his insides and body feeling numb. Like this was all a dream and he could wake up tomorrow and see her smile when the patrolled. Her laughter at his jokes. The way she'd roll her eyes but smiled at him even when he was being dumb. Maybe he could go to bed and none of this would have happened.

He threw the Lucky Charm in the air, "Lucky Charm!" Maybe it would work. Maybe she would come back and everything would be okay-

The Pillow fell back to the ground with a soft thud.


	2. Chapter 2

No one really believed Ladybug to be dead. There was theories flying everywhere, the biggest reason came from when Chat finally walked back, dragging a red pillow with black polka dots with him. There was policemen everywhere and ambulances; he felt numb and in a dream when he walked to the scene where it happened. And there was a small group of policemen talking around the spot where is lady lay… or had laid there, he saw only what looked like to be almost sand filling an empty suit. The Sand shimmered and began to be blown away by a gentle breeze and it baffled everyone. Chat included, he will admit he didn't know much about the miraculous but he really didn't give a damn about the details right then

Chat Noir wasn't sure if he was relieved he didn't have to look down at her broken body but also feeling punched in the gut that she would just not be there. As if all proof of her existence was suddenly being ripped from his world. He couldn't talk to anyone. He couldn't. He got out of there as soon soon as he transformed back to Adrien he felt his knees go weak, his legs giving out under him as he sank to the floor in the alley way. For once. Plagg was silent as he watched Adrien's shoulders shake. His sobs bursting from his chest, he couldn't stop if he tried as his body jerked and trembled. All he could see was Ladybug, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, the way she talked, the way she smiled. He couldn't lose her this can't be real he wanted this to be a dream he wanted to wake up and have her laugh at his terrible joke and call him a silly kitty. He wanted her to reach her hand out and help him up he wanted to wrap his arms around her and have her tell him everything would be okay and he's just over reacting he wanted her back he doesn't want her to be dead how can she be dead he's the superhero of Paris she never lost she… she can't be gone. He felt like he couldn't breathe he was sure he couldn't breathe right now. This was the kind of crying that was infectious, the kind where just the sound of it alone tugs your own heartstrings.

His broken cries didn't stop through the night

When Ladybugs death was announced the first thing the reporter asked, her own voice seeming smaller and solem.

"We ask now that the people of Paris could figure out our Heroine's identity, so that her family and friends can know what has happened to her. She wasn't a hero all the time and deserve the right recognition and closer that she deserves after everything she's done for us. We ask that Paris help put our beloved Hero to rest. That's all for tonight, tomorrow at six Jeff will start us off with the weather."

Alya slowly turned off the T.V. unable to believe it was true. Her idol and partner was gone. She picked up her phone to Call Marinette. She needed her right now more than ever.

"Hey! Its Marinette leave a message!" click.

Alya looked down at the screen with a frown. Sighing as she closed her eyes, she couldn't even imagine how chat noir was feeling right now. She got up and walked over to Feli, her Kwami. "Is this possible? Can we really die, when were transformed i mean."

"Well, we can yeah. I wasn't ever sure about Chat and Ladybug but i guess it can be done, kinda surprising if you ask me."

"She was my friend." Alya frowned. "What about you? What happens to the miraculous?"

"Well i've never personally seen this all happen. But i'm pretty sure it returns to the box, kwami and all with the rest of the miraculous not in use. Then the current guardian of the box which is 'jade turtle' now will pick a new ladybug. Especially with hawkmoth around."

"You make it sound like we're just expandable! Do you even care that she died?!" Alya's voice shook as she stared at the small Fox kawmi. Taking a deep breath refusing to cry.

"... no. i don't care. Not anymore. Do you know how many fox miraculous holders there's been? We've learned we can't get attached. You humans die eventually." she seemed almost deliberately cold. Feli looked at her tail as she floated up to alyas head.

"... i have to go find Chat Noir… and Jade Turtle. Sense Marinette isn't answering. Feli. Transforme me."

Le Rouse slipped out the window into the night to find the others.

Nino was working on some new music when his Kwami Wayzz sprung up beside him "dude! There's something seriously wrong with the box." Wayzz was adapting and using Ninos preferred speech which couldn't be more different than his last master.

Nino turned to the old antique music box thing his parents were always trying to get rid off. He pushed the code and opened it. His eyes widened at the shiny set of earrings, Ladybugs earrings, resting inside it. "What is this, what happened?"

Wayzz looked at them solemnly then as his young master who always tried his best. He knew how much his words were about to hurt. "Ma- Nino. the last holder of the ladybug Miraculous has… past. Mid battle it looks like if they returned like this. I'm sorry. You're going to have to find a new ladybug, and soon. Before hawkmoth strikes again." he said softly.

"What? What do you mean she's dead she's the leader of the team she can't be dead! Why do i have to replace her Wayzz? I don't want to do that. I don't want to replace my friend-"

"You dont have a choice in this matter, your Jade Turtle. The guardian of the Miraculous and you have to do what's best for everyone. I'm sorry it has to be like this. But if this happened it means Hawkmoth is more of a threat than ever. And he needs to be stopped and we need to rescue Nooroo."

"I… I know. I just…." Nino felt like he was punched in the gut. He was chosen to be the wise one but he was the opposite, nothing bad ever happened to him. Not even in battle. So many of his friends have gone through more than he has. But he didn't think he'd have to something like this so soon. It's always been weighing on him how he will be the last member of his team until he passes his own Miraculous on but he didn't want to lose one of his friends so soon… "Please just give me some more time…. I just can't. Not right now Wayzz."

Wayzz didn't reply as he rested himself on Ninos shoulder in comfort. Knowing there was only harder decisions to come as the Turtle Miraculous Holder.

The remaining Heros and almost all of Paris were working on finding Ladybugs identity. It was proving to be hard since so many women went missing during the previous akuma attack that the bodies or lost people being found were simply being knocked off the list of who it could have been.

Chat Noir would meet up with the remains of their… his… team is stoney silence now. He was angry and it made him almost feel better to pin it on them. He'd never say it out loud of course so he simply kept his mouth shut for once as they all continued their search at night.

During the day his grief felt barely containable. Chat Noir was keeping himself busy. Searching and working sense they have to fix the city by hand with no lucky charm to set everything, and everyone, back to normal. But at school he has to see all the students who went missing, even Marinette's desk was empty and he felt sick whenever he saw it. Alya whose eyes seemed to be permanently swollen and was angered easily. He knew how she felt, He kept searching at night hoping to find her simply lost or hurt. Anything but gone. He already lost Ladybug and the absence of one of the only other friends he could have talked to besides Nino was cutting through him like ice. He couldn't express his grief like Alya could. He wasn't suppose to let anyone know he was Chat Noir and though everyone was mourning Ladybug crying until you couldn't breathe in public over her won't help anything.

That night he did not meet Le Rouse or Jade Turtle for their patrol and other tasks. He went to Marinette's balcony instead. Lightly leaping onto it and feeling his stomach twist at how dark the room was before him. Carefully and quietly he snuck into the Dupain-Cheng household. Using his nightvision he looked around the room desperately. For a clue. Anything that might help him find his friend. He looked down to see a small notebook on the bed and he duly remembered it to be her diary. His curiosity won over and he carefully sat down on her floor. The bed smelled to much like her, and opened the book.

Chat nearly dropped it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Again, we managed to stop a villain with Chat Noir today! The Evil Magician wanted to make the Eiffel Tower disappear. Can you believe it?! But hey we didn't allow that. However because of this I was late to school. Again. And I was suppose to have a test with Miss Bustier. Because I was away during class my parents had to sign a paper for me...Really it's not easy being Marinette and Ladybug. Well of course I love being a superheroine. It's really awesome to protect Paris against Hawkmoth, And to be able to save these innocent victims._

 _But on the other hand I must constantly justify my delays and absences to mom and dad, the Professor, and even Alya, my best friend. I can't even tell you how many stories I've made up since classes started! Plus as soon as a new Villain appears I have to disappear discreetly to go and fight it!_

 _Once I have a hiding place I say "Tikki! Transform me!" And hop, I become ladybug! With my great outfit of indestructible material-_

Chat nearly threw the book. It was wrong. The suit didn't protect her. They lied they lied they lied they- He took a deep breathe. Hands shaking as he read on

 _and my magical yo yo. But I can't let anyone see Tikki, my Kwami, from whom i never part. Without Tikki, No transformation! It's her who gives me my powers.I can do many amazing stuff with my Yo-yo the wire is infinite. I can use it to move around, or to tie up my opponents, I can even turn it at a amazing speed so it becomes a shield! My mission is to catch the villain's akuma to stop it. It's a black butterfly that transforms people into evil. With my magical Yoyo I can make an item appear that will help me with my mission I just have to say "Lucky Charm!" Each time a strange thing appears and I have to understand how to use it and transform it back into a harmless butterfly. My ultimate power is that once I defeated a villain I throw my lucky charm to save paris._

 _In short, no time to get bored among my missions, school, parents, Friends, Adrien and Super Villains… I run all the time! And being ladybug… Is really amazing. Ah! My parents are back home! They have to sign the paper about the delay this morning… What will I tell them to justify myself? Well, I think I'm starting to get used to it… See you later~!_

 _Spots Off!_

He couldn't believe it. How could this be true? Well he knows how it can but… Marinette? As ladybug? His lady sat behind him in class this whole time and… and she's gone.

This second wave of grief was crushing him like a title wave. Threatening to suffocate him. Ladybug who was marinette, with her own dreams and ambitions and a _life_. All gone. She was gone and he was stuck there.

He needed to get out of there. He needed to breathe.

He took the diary with him. Slipping it inside his suit he ran to find the others. Calling them on with his staff. He tried Jade Turtle first.

"Where have you been? Le Rouse and I have been cleani-"

"I know who ladybug is." He said flatly. "Meet me above the hotel." He said hanging up. He was already there and the building was high up enough that the hero's could usually meet there at night to talk when it was empty. He looked up as Le Rouse and Jade Turtle both appeared breathless.

"You found out?"

"How?"

"Would we know her?"

"Who was she-?"

"Can both of you just shut up." He said. His voice was cold and rough. If he brought it up any higher or tried to use his normal voice it would crack and so would he. "Her… Her name was Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." he said unable to look at them now. "She was one of the missing students…"

Le Rouse felt like a rug was pulled out from under her. She covered her mouth and felt her eyes burning. "I have to go" She whispered and quickly leaped away. The outline of her shoulders were shaking with sobs that faded as did she.

Chat Noir turned to Jade Turtle who was standing there in shock. "I'll let you… tell the press. I… I can't. I'm sorry." He said before he turned and leapt down and started to his place.

Jade Turtle stood there in shock. Marinette… He remembered having a crush on her before he fell in love with Alya. How she was always too cheerful and helping everyone out… He felt sick to his core, practically feeling the weight of the earrings in their box from here. He had to replace not only a amazing hero but a better friend. She wasn't missing anymore, she was gone too. And never coming back. He felt as if the weight inside him grew heavier as he traveled to the news station. What am I supposed to tell Alya…?

The Funeral was held five days later. One for only family and friends to attend in the morning and a memorial for all of Paris to get their closer and pay their respects to the girl who was ladybug later that evening. Adrien was dropped off and could barely look at her parents. He sat with the rest of his class, all in black but to him they were simply a blur. The Diary was in his jacket pocket. It's all he's been reading and he was numb as people go up there. Crying. Paying there respects. Remembering her. The storm inside him seem to get worse as the day went on and he wasn't sure how he was suppose to attend the memorial later that day at Chat Noir. He was suppose to be a hero and a role model but he was falling apart at the seams.

He wanted to stop feeling all of this. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare that was to real. To harsh and in his face. She was too young. He is too young. Why was the miraculous given to kids?! Were his teammates his age? He thought they were all above it. The horrors they faced were just taken down with by the good but… This, this is what it meant to be a superhero. Death. That was just a part of the deal and something he thought could never happen to him… Or ladybug, Marinette. From reading her Diary he understood why she never returned his feeling. She was already in love with him. If he wasn't holding himself together so tightly he would have laughed at the irony of it all. Who knew that they did love each other all along and it's too late to change it…

He wanted her back. He wanted everything to be fixed and go back to normal. And he wanted to see Hawkmoth pay for what he did.


End file.
